Many users like to multitask across different computing devices. For example, a user may consume content on one device and manually execute searches associated with the content on a different device. Consider a scenario in which a user is watching a football game on television and has their laptop computer with them. The user may become interested in some aspect of the game, such as learning more about a particular team's or player's statistics. If the user has a network connection, they can conduct an Internet search to discover information about the team's or player's statistics. As another example, assume that a user is playing a game on their gaming console and wishes to find out if there are any “cheat sheets” for the game. If they have a network connection and access to their laptop computer, they can conduct an Internet search to ascertain whether there are any cheat sheets for the game.
Having to manually enter searches, as described above, can be distracting for the user and can detract from the user's experience.